


Cocoa and Tea

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck One-Shots [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: June's ex sets her up on a blind date with an old acquaintance.
Relationships: June Egbert/Nepeta Leijon
Series: Homestuck One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Cocoa and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! <3

June sat in the open style café, cautiously trying to drink her hot chocolate. She had never cared for coffee and, as hard as Rose had tried to persuade her otherwise, had found tea equally detestable. Now she was stuck with her third option.  


There were never any choices with hot chocolate, no variants that she could find, no matter where she looked. Why couldn't there be hot caramel flavored or mint chocolate? June felt there was an untapped market with her fellow hot cocoa drinkers, if markets weren't something that her fellow gods agreed, would be a terrible thing to bring back.  


There had been naysayers like Jane and Dave, but they had been brought around through a series of lectures and powerpoint discussions by Jade. And then forcibly by Terezi with her showing them dire predictions of the future. It had been a confusing spectacle, and the one involving Strider turning into a robot and Crocker a dictator were particularly polarizing. But it had got results.  


June checked her watch, even though she had a perfectly good phone in her pocket to tell time, she found it convenient to wear a timepiece. She had shown up early to avoid Roxy's wrath. She had said that any flaking out of this meeting would involve dire consequences, along with a lot of pointing fingers at their eyes and then at June's in that "i got my eyes on you egbert" way that she had.  


June wasn't sure that having her ex set her up on a blind date was the best idea, but they were on amicable terms. There was no reason to think this wasn't a perfectly normal meeting. Now, if it were for a prank, June would understand.  


She was lost in potential horrible date ideas Roxy would set up with increasingly ridiculous scenarios when a polite voice interrupted her thoughts.  


???: :33 < apawlogies  
???: :33 < but are you by chance junipurr?  


The speaker was a very cute and very familiar troll. The sports top and casually ripped jeans shorts were new, but the fingerless blue gloves and the cat-like demeanor, rang bells that had not been rung in years.  


JUNE: uhh, yes?  
JUNE: nepeta??!? is that you??  
NEPETA: :33 < hey! long time no s33 :33  
JUNE: yeah it... wow. it has been a while.  


The troll lounged in the seat across from her, legs to one side. She threw an order at the incoming waiter, who took a quick note before skedaddling back indoors. She turned to June, her elbows on the table, giving the breath player her undivided attention.  


NEPETA: :33 < so, you're my date huh??  
JUNE: that depends, did roxy send you here?  
NEPETA: :33 < pawsibly :33  
NEPETA: :33 < we are old friends from during the game! i was half of her original sprite!  
JUNE: oh neat.  
JUNE: erm, sorry if i don't remember but did you go along with the "god tier the trolls" plan rose and jade cooked up?  
NEPETA: :33 < of course! you were kind enough to k33p me alive!  
NEPETA: :33 < it would be a poor excuse fur a god if i didn't stay that way :))  


June laughed, taking a hasty sip of her chocolate, still too hot. There was a delicate balance to the beverage. There was a point where it was no longer hot enough to scald your tongue but not too cold to be bothered with it anymore. She could always cool it down with her wind, but she had not practiced the technique enough to do it consistently.  


JUNE: so, i guess you didn't recognize me huh?  
NEPETA: :33 < not at first no  
NEPETA: :33 < you look good with short hair  
JUNE: oh! umm, thanks.  


June was used to compliments about her new look. Her friends had been in varying degrees of enthusiasm when she transitioned but hearing it from other people was something else. It made her feel, for one of the first times outside of her friends, that this whole gender thing wasn't a mistake after all.  


JUNE: you look dashing yourself.  
JUNE: have you gotten taller?  
NEPETA: :33 < yeah! my roommates say that i might hit the seven-foot mark if im not careful  
JUNE: why do you need to be careful?  
NEPETA: :33 < she says she will be "Glubbing furious about it! 38("  
NEPETA: :33 < ha! shorty  
JUNE: ha ha! she sounds fun.  
JUNE: oh yeah, you're not wearing that overlarge coat either.  
NEPETA: :33 < i still have it but the weather was way too nice fur it  


The sun was indeed shining, and the small breeze that blew through was pleasantly warm.  


JUNE: speaking of, i hope you don't mind me asking but this has bothered me.  
JUNE: aren't trolls nocturnal?  
JUNE: i've seen so many during the daylight hours.  
NEPETA: :33 < it was by necessity :33  
NEPETA: :33 < our sun would make a cooked kitty out of me if i was to go out under the old alternia sun  
NEPETA: :33 < here though *purr* i could lay out in its rays all day and not get so much as a sunburn  


She laid down on the table, hands up in a cat posture, making the exact sounds of a meow beast. June laughed, reaching out a hand to pet her head. She had stroked her twice before the reality of what she was doing set in. She snatched her hand away, embarrassed.  


JUNE: sorry! that was weird. err, is it okay to...pet you??  
NEPETA: :33 < purrfectly acceptable!!  
NEPETA: :33 < tummy rubs are reserved fur the second date ;33  
JUNE: ohhh...ha-ha-ha-ha! okay then!  


June stroked her hair, while the troll waved her hands in the air in delight, letting out exaggerated sounds of pleasure.  


NEPETA: :33 < he he! this is nice junepurr  
NEPETA: :33 < but we better stop befure the waiter gets back  
NEPETA: :33 < it would be strange fur the people watching  
JUNE: shoot, your right.  


The breath player found that she was reluctant to remove her hand but with a little effort, she managed to stop petting the cat troll to avoid any comments from the staff, who returned with Nepeta's drink.  


They sipped quietly, each enjoying the fragrances and the others company. It was June who broke the silence with a question that had been keeping her up for days.  


JUNE: do you know what people DO on dates??  
NEPETA: :33 < shave my fur if i nyow  
NEPETA: :33 < i thought there was kissing involved but that traditionally happens at the end  
JUNE: do you want to skip ahead a little?  


The words were out before she could stop them. She clapped a hand over her mouth, appalled at her loose tongue.  


JUNE: i am sorry! i don't know where that came from.  
NEPETA: :33 < could you find out? i want to get her number  
JUNE: oh it's 413- wait.  


June stared at the innocent eyes of the olive troll. The green pupils gave nothing away.  


JUNE: that was either smooth as hell or i'm as dumb as bricks.  
NEPETA: :33 < why dont we say that was smooth and you were smart enough to give me your number anyway  
JUNE: i mean, sure??  
JUNE: but...nep... we only just met again and-  
NEPETA: :33 < look, i get it alright  
NEPETA: :33 < it's scary not nyowing what we're going to do  
JUNE: i didn't say that!  
NEPETA: :33 < if there isnt at least a drop off at the door smooches you will be hearing from my lawyer!!  
JUNE: who's your lawyer?  
NEPETA: :33 < roxy, duh :33  
JUNE: ha! she doesn't scare me. i have my own defense attorney ready to go and she is the best out there!  
NEPETA: :33 < it is terezi isnt it?  
JUNE: yeah, so?  
NEPETA: :33 < she would be on our side  
JUNE: how do you figure?  
NEPETA: :33 < we will pay her in red chalk  
JUNE: damn! outbid by writing implements. i suppose i will add "smooches at the door" to the agenda for this afternoon.  


June pulled out her phone and dramatically typed in a few words before hitting the final check with a flourish.  


JUNE: now i won't forget :p.  
NEPETA: :33 < h33 h33  
NEPETA: :33 < hang on, you do have an agenda then?  
JUNE: i wasn't sure what a "normal" date should be like, so i just picked stuff that i would enjoy doing with someone.  
NEPETA: :33 < sounds fun!  


June got up, putting down the money needed for their drinks with a generous tip.  


NEPETA: :33 < what do we have purrpared?  
JUNE: you'll see. ;)  
JUNE: i think you will like it.  


She held her arm out with a hand to her hip, in the way one might take someone to the dance floor.  


JUNE: shall we depart?  


June didn't think she could be suave in a t-shirt and skirt but to Nepeta, the inherent silliness was endearing. To June, the troll eyes grew brighter before returning to a calm playfulness that she was becoming fond of. The olive blood linked arms, gesturing formally as she did.  


NEPETA: :33 < lead on dear junipurr  
NEPETA: :33 < let us s33 what the evening shall deliver  


Smiling, they walked away into the summer day, the two cups sitting empty on the table. A little apart, but growing closer with every step.  


**Author's Note:**

> After writing this work, it has been brought to my attention that there are hot chocolate variants. This is exciting information that I will proceed to do nothing with.


End file.
